My Decisive Moment
by tivaanddensi
Summary: This story is about how Kensi finds out her father is MIA. It mentions the team and Jenny from NCIS. This is my first story that I have ever published.


A/N: This is my first story and thanks to Ciaralouise16 my bestfriend who convinced me to post this story and editing it for me she is amazing.

My Decisive Moment

I was on the plane home from my last mission, this is the first time that I would be going back to my house in years. The reason why you might ask? Well the answer to that is I joined the military the day after I finished high school. You may again ask why? Well that is kinda a long story. It all started when my mother left. I was sixteen and my father was a trained sniper for the navy or at least that is what they told me. I was never really sure!

Any way my father had to go on missions. When he was away I always stayed with my Aunt Jenny. She worked at NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) with the MCRT (Major Case Response Team) in Washington.

To get to the point, one day when I was at home alone because Aunt Jenny was working, there was a knock on the door. I opened the door, it was the military police. They asked if I was the daughter of Sargent Donald Blye. All I could do was just nod. They said," I am sorry to inform you of this but your father is MIA."

I went numb when I hear those words. I didn't even realise but I said, "Thank you for informing me." Then they left.

I didn't know what to do I was a seventeen year old girl that had nobody left or that was the way I felt at the time.

I sat on the floor in the living room for hours, I could not cry, couldn't say anything, couldn't do anything I felt numb

Aunt Jenny called time and time again. Until she realised that something had be to wrong because one of her rules was never be unreachable.

When she arrived after calling me multiple times, I was had not moved since I had sat down and I was curled up in a ball staring in space.

She tried talking to me but I felt like I had lost my voice. Eventually she left me for a few minutes and when she came all she did was surround me in a hug. She said "I am sorry about your Dad. " That meant nothing absolutely nothing because it didn't bring back my Father and all I wanted was my father back.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there for but eventually I came up with an idea of how to honour my father's memory as there was a chance that I would never see him again. I went to talk to jenny about this, at first she was a bit hesitant about me joining the navy but eventually she agreed that it would be a good idea. Although there was one condition which was that I had to finish high school, but that didn't bother me as I was in my final year.

Jenny said that she would inform my school that she was now my legal guardian. I then realised that my friends would start treating me differently because to me I had lost both of my parents.

I decide that I didn't want to face school or my friends yet. Jenny reluctantly let me take a few days off to process everything.

When eventually, Jenny forced me to go back to school, it wasn't too bad, my close friends like Callen, Sam, Marty, Eric and Nell had come to visit me, while I wasn't in school. The day I came back everyone was acting strangely nice to me and no offense to them, I didn't really like it, it felt as if it was forced like you had to be nice to the girl who lost both of her parents.

After a couple of weeks, it went back to being the lads, Nell and I just hanging out. I find that hanging with loads of girls is way too dramatic for my liking and Nell wasn't like that. It is the reason we get on so well.

Eventually, the school year ended and I graduated and everyone was discussing prom and university and when somebody ask me about my plans, I simply said, "I am not attending prom night and I am joining the navy." Most people looked at me weirdly but I just smiled and the people who knew me understood.

The first reason I didn't sign up straight away was because I had not decided what I was going to specialize in. After a while of discussing with Sam, Callen, Jenny, Nell, Marty and Eric, I decided on sniper shooting.

Once I signed up I had two years of basic training like combat training etc, which is quite easy for me as my Dad had taught me a lot of it.

After two years of basic training, I had my two years of specialized sniper training to complete before I could be deployed overseas.

I spent my first year of deployment off the coast of Iraq, my specific skills weren't needed that much, so I spent most of my year helping where ever I was needed. I had a couple of friends but I was still locked behind my walls that I put up after Dad went missing.

My next deployment was quite similar these were not all a year long but I was not in the same location. I think that I came out of my shell more as I had made more friends.

I would have to say that my third deployment was the most interesting but the most lonely as "I was not there". This was a highly classified mission, so I cannot go into any details about it.

My fourth and final mission (the one I am flying home from) would have to be my favourite. (At the time I didn't know that it would be my last). You might ask why it was my favourite and the answer to that is simple. I had healed and I had healed properly and had accepted my father's disappearance finally. I had accepted that I would probably never see him again but that is not the main reason it was my favourite mission it was because I met Sam's (my friend from high school) seal team and it was great.

Another question you might ask me is why I was going home and the answer to that would be that I got offered a job at the OSP (office of special projects) which part of the NCIS office in Los Angeles.

A/N 2: I will be posting this on my wattpad account is also tivaanddensi on that feel free to follow me on that.

I made the amount of time in training because I could not find an accurate time.

Also please vote,comment etc this is my first post ever constructive critizem is welcomed.

By the way I am Irish so some of spelling will spelt differently but it is correct.


End file.
